


Adjusting

by slyther100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther100/pseuds/slyther100
Summary: When they first arrive up in space it’s definitely an adjustment. Emori loves her new life style but John not so much liking his past.
Relationships: Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100)





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new here, we’ll sort of I’ve read a lot of fanfics on here before but this is my first time writing and putting a fanfic on here. I wanted to do a longer fanfic with lots of chapters, I haven’t seen many long Memori fanfics so I wanted to make my own. I’m not great with technical technology terms so if that is a bit messed I’m sorry. But other than that we should be good. Also I’ll post a new update once a week, no specific time exactly but once a week should be the right time. That’s all for now Enjoy!:)

John never liked his childhood on the ark, but back then it was all he knew, that was until he was sent down to the ground. From that day his life changed to a point where it could never come back. The things he had gone through were unlike anything he could have imagined the ground to be like, constant death and never-ending war. One thing good did come out of it, Emori. Everything that he had gone through since the moment they met was survivable because of her, he wanted to live for her. Now they were in space hiding in the sky from a second Primfiya. Back where it all started, the place he feared the most. Apart from him wished he was still on the ground, in that bunker. The other half of him knew that being on the ground would mean he wasn’t with Emori, his reason for surviving.

Emori’s childhood was something she refused to discuss for many reasons, the main one being Baylis, another being the fact that her brother wasn’t there to talk about it with her. When she met John she was on her way to the city of light. After she robbed him she never thought they would ever see each other again, but they did and from then on well it wasn’t just about her survival but his too. Emori wasn’t exactly on best terms with the ground or the people on it. So when she got her chance to go to the ark she wasn’t hesitant. She knew it would be an adjustment but in hindsight, it would be much better than dying from radiation on the ground. that would not be a survivors move

It was their second day on the Ark. Everyone had chosen rooms when they arrived. John and Emori chose to share a room, it wouldn’t be the first time they had shared a bed, so it was natural. Emori woke up before John, she looked down at him as she sat up taking a yawn and pulling her legs over the side of the bed. John sleep surprisingly peaceful considering everything he had been through, he didn’t toss or turn not like she did anyway. Emori has had trouble sleeping for a while, since Baylis actually she never slept well on her own. Until John came along, when he was around she slept easier, even when they didn’t know each other well, it was still easier.

Looking around the room it was depressing, nothing coloured just grey, black and white. She figured that she could look around the rest of the ring for something that had some sort of colour, they couldn’t have all had plain rooms like this. She stood up and headed towards the control centre of the ark. Raven would probably be there. Emori thought she could make her self useful so that she wouldn’t be so disposable when they get back to the ground.

She walked in to see Raven working away at the command system. “Can I help?” Emori asked walking up to the desk. “Not unless you know how to hack the basis of the arks command system” Raven replied not looking up from her keyboard. “Teach me” that was the first thing Emori said that caught Raven's attention. “You want me to teach you?” Raven seemed puzzled, Emori figured that Raven wouldn’t have thought she would be interested considering her past and where she came from. “You’ve got five years to try,” she thought appealing to Raven would be her best option considering it was obvious she was most important to everyone’s survivals, well that and Monty and she didn’t fancy working on green mush for the rest of her time up here. 

It took Raven a few seconds to respond to Emori’s question. “Alright I’ll teach you, but you have to listen to me and do what I say we can’t have any screw-ups otherwise we will all be dead, understood?” Bossy. Not a surprise I’ve seen her boss around others before, and if it meant her survival she could handle it. “I can agree to that” Raven replied with a nod as if to say she’s in. Perfect Emori thought, if she kept this up she might look normal here. 

For the rest of the morning, it was just the two in the command centre, everyone else was wondering round the Ark and settling in. She hadn’t heard anything from John either. He was probably still asleep, neither of them had slept in a bed or had a proper night sleep for as long as she can remember, so he was probably taking advantage of that.

It got to about one o’clock when she decides to check on John, she hadn’t seen him at all and was a bit worried so she excused herself from Raven and headed back to check on him. She walked into the room they shared, she couldn’t see him looking around at the dull room she still couldn’t spot him so she called out “John?” But no answer. Then she heard it, the faint noise of constant water patting on the ground. He was in the shower. She opened the door to the bathroom, that was connected to their new bedroom. She stepped in as the sound became louder. He continued humming not realising that she had come in, she wasn’t sure what song he was humming to but she didn’t know many songs so I was unlikely she would.

She stood there listening to him for a few seconds but then decided she would join him. She stripped off all of her clothes leaving them in the side corner of the bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain his head snapped to the side when he saw her and his mouth dropped slightly open but then turned into a smirk as she stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain back around the outside of it.

The next hour they spent in the shower, washing each other’s hair, talking, kissing, and other ‘things’... After they had finished John got out first wrapping a towel around his lower half, followed by Emori who wrapped a towel around her entire body. Both heading out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom with smirks on there faces. John turned to face her with his smirk continually growing “Well that wasn’t how i planned this afternoon to go, can’t say I didn’t enjoy it though” he said laughing. “I think we both needed a bit of time to relax, considering the circumstances...” she trailed off trying to avoid the subject, but despite Johns normal non-seriousness, he seemed surprisingly open to talk about it. “It’s weird, being back here after all this time.” He started slipping his shirt over his head after already pulling up his pants and trousers, then walking closer to her still in a towel. “I keep trying to remember all the good things but the bad things keep over shadowing it all” he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug, kissing her forehead. “But its different this time, I’m here with you” he finished keeping his arms rapped around her tight “definitely different” she added closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just sort of like a starting to try and set the scene for ya so here ya go, I will be writing more so ya know keep posted, if you want obviously. Other than that hope you liked it!


End file.
